Draco's love
by Scribe1270
Summary: Harry has an accident and Draco's involved. Will he help Harry to heal?
1. Default Chapter

Harry was happy. He was back where he truly belonged. Hogwarts castle. True he had to put up with Snape and the ever odious Malfoy, but neither of them could hold a candle to his cousin Dudley for pure spite. The first day's classes had ended and he was so intent on getting to the great hall for supper that he didn't look where he was going, ran smack into someone and fell to the floor with a crash.  
  
"Why don't you ever look where you're going Potter."  
  
After collecting his thoughts he looked round at who had spoken. Malfoy. Great, just great. "Sorry Malfoy I didn't see you," he tried to stand only to find that his legs wouldn't support him. What was going on? What sort of hex had Malfoy put on him? Even the jelly legs curse didn't do this to you. "Alright Malfoy what hex did you use?"  
  
"What are you talking about Potter. I was just walking along and you crashed into me. I didn't have the chance to hex you."  
  
"Well why can't I get up then?"  
  
"I haven't a clue Potter and I don't have all night to chat. It's dinner time. See you in the great hall." With that Draco walked silently away.  
  
Harry lay on the floor for what seemed like hours til Mr. Filch, the school caretaker, found him and summoned the school nurse Madame Pomfrey.  
  
"Hmm, looks bad. Still we'll have to chance moving him. Just lie still Mr. Potter and let us do the work. All together now, and remember don't joggle him if you can help it. One, two, three."  
  
Suddenly he was being lifted onto a stretcher by people who seemed to be just out of his view, there was a sharp screaming pain in his back, and then everything went black.  
  
When he revived he was in what was almost certainly a hospital bed, but where? This definitly wasn't the schools hospital wing.  
  
"Ah, you're awake. Good, we've been worried."  
  
He turned his head toward the voice, and found himself looking into the kindly eyes of a healer.  
  
"Where am I? And why am I here?"  
  
"You're in St. Mungo's my boy. As for why you're here, well your injuries were quite serious, and the Hogwarts nurse thought you would be in better hands here."  
  
Harry was puzzled. Quite serious? What exactly did that mean?  
  
"Wha..."  
  
"We can discuss it later my boy. Right now you need rest. Here, drink this, it will help you sleep. Sleep." Harry slept.  
  
When he opened his eyes again sunlight was streaming in through his window, and Professor Dumbledore was sitting by his bedside.  
  
"Good morning Harry. How are you feeling?"  
  
"Morning professor." He tried to sit up, but his body wouldn't obey him for some reason. "Professor what's going on. Why can't I sit up?"  
  
"I'm afraid Harry that you've had a very nasty accident. When you fell you fractured several vertabra in your back and damaged your spinal cord. You're paralized from the waist down."  
  
Harry looked at him in disbelieve. No, it couldn't be. All he'd done was to run into Malfoy. He couldn't be paralized. He couldn't be.  
  
"So what potion do I have to drink?"  
  
"There is no potion Harry. No cure. You will be this way for the rest of your life."  
  
No, it couldn't be true, it couldn't be, but then he saw the tears in Dumbledors eyes, and knew it was true. 


	2. St Mungo's

Harry had cried for days. It wasn't fair. All he'd done was to bump into Malfoy and now he would never walk again. He looked across the room at the brand new walking chair that they'd brought in just that morning. He hated the sight of it. They actually expected him to accept that, that...  
  
"Morning Potter."  
  
That voice. No, it couldn't be. He turned his head toward it. "Malfoy! What are you doing here?"  
  
The slim bodied Slytherin stood at the door of Harry's room, as if rooted to the spot.  
  
"I, I wanted to see how you were."  
  
"How I was? You left me lying on a cold stone floor Malfoy."  
  
Malfoy seemed almost to wilt, and Harry swore he seemed about to cry. What was up? Harry had assumed that he'd be pleased to have him in hospital, and yet Malfoy appeared to be on the verge of tears.  
  
"Malfoy?"  
  
"You think you know everything about me don't you Potter? Well you don't, not by a longshot. Just because I don't like you doesn't mean I wanted this to happen. I would never have left you lying there if I'd known you were seriously hurt. I...." Malfoy ran from the room, leaving a very puzzled and somewhat ashamed Harry calling after him, "Malfoy, Malfoy!"  
  
Malfoy did not return. He had many visitors especially Professor Dumbledore, who though busy running the school, always managed to stop by at least once a day if even for a few minutes. On one such visit Harry noticed that something seemed to be troubling him.  
  
"Sir, is something wrong?"  
  
Dumbledore seemed almost startled by Harry's words. "Yes Harry I'm afraid so, but I don't think there's anything you can do to help." He got up and made for the door. Harry caught something that sounded like "poor Malfoy." Poor Malfoy? What was Dumbledore going on about. He had to know.  
  
"What about Malfoy professor? Has something happened to him?"  
  
Dumbledore froze in his tracks, and then turned to face Harry. "I'm very much afraid that young Mr. Malfoy is quite ill. He will not eat or speak to anyone. It's as if he's lost the will to live."  
  
Harry was shocked. Malfoy ill? Lost the will to live? "Where is he professor?"  
  
"He is currently here in St. Mungo's Harry. If his condition does not change soon he will be transferred to a long time care facility. If he lives that is.."  
  
Harry turned away and his eyes fell on his walking chair. He hated it, and always would, but with it at least he'd be mobile. "Take me to him Professor, please."  
  
Harry and Dumbledore made their way to the lifts. Once inside Dumbledore had pushed the button for floor 10, where Malfoy was staying, and kindly left Harry to his thoughts.  
  
Won't eat or speak? May be dying? Harry was stunned. I couldn't be responsible could I? The thought that he might be in some way responsible for Malfoy's condition left him feeling ashamed. He'd been rotten to Malfoy the one time he'd visited Harry in hospital. If this was the result...  
  
Even though Dumbledore had told him what to expect Harry was shocked. The broken creature huddled in a corner bore no resemblance to the Malfoy he knew and hated. This Malfoy had a malnourised look and his once lusterous blonde hair looked like it hadn't seen a comb in a long time. The worst was still to come however. When Harry called out his name Malfoy slowly turned to face him. It was then that Harry really understood how ill his nemesis was. There was no spark of life in Malfoy's eyes. Slowly Harry slipped out of his chair and onto the ground next to the other boy, then he reached out and took him into his arms, as if he were cradling a baby. Malfoy began to sob. Not knowing what else to do Harry just held him and gently stroked his back doing his best to comfort him. "Shhh, Draco it's alright. I'm here. Shhhh." Dumbledore slipped quietly away, a smile on his lips. 


	3. recovery part 1

Well here's part three. Enjoy.  
  
Things had improved. Shortly after Dumbledore had left them the healers had come to give Draco his bath. A feew days later one of them told Harry that he'd never seen Draco so calm before. "Usually he fights us tooth and nail or just lies there unresponsive, but not anymore. What did you do?"  
  
Harry shrugged. He hadn't done anything really, nothing that is but cradle his nemesis like he was a baby. "I don't know, I just held him for a bit."  
  
"Well whatever you did keep on doing it." The healer left the room, leaving a very confused Harry Potter behind him. Later that evening Dumbledore came to call again, and this time he wasn't alone.  
  
At first Harry hadn't noticed that Dumbledore wasn't alone, but then he'd caught sight of some blonde hair and then a silvery grey eye as his other visitor peeked out at him from behind the professor.  
  
"Draco, is that you?"  
  
As if in answer the figure had poked its head out just long enough for Harry to see that it was indeed Draco Malfoy who was apparently hiding behind the professor. Harry looked at the professor in puzzlement.  
  
"Professor, why..."  
  
"Well you see Harry Mr. Malfoy has been so calm and responsive since your meeting the other day that it was thought he might benefit from having more contact with you, and it was also felt that you needed some companionship in any event, so you and he are to be room mates for a time."  
  
Harry's injuries had healed, though he still felt some residual pain. Malfoy, no Draco, Harry told himself, had also shown improvement. He still refused to speak, but he was eating again and (in Harry's eyes an even bigger improvement) his eyes no longer had the haunted, dead look they'd had the first time he saw him. Draco had an almost childlike aura about him now. In fact the night before last he'd handed Harry a brush and then stood looking at him until he'd caught on to what Draco wanted.  
  
"O.k. then, turn around, and sit down here," Harry had said, pointing to the space between his legs. Draco did as he was told, and Harry (though he found the walking chair a bit crowded) began to carefully brush the other boys fine, blonde hair. Good thing Ron isn't here to see this, Harry had thought to himself, or even worse that Colin isn't here to take our picture, or I'd never live it down. Imagine, Harry Potter, the boy who lived, brushing Draco Malfoy's hair for him. Still, the real odd thing was that he had actually enjoyed it. He had been so intent on what he was doing that he didn't notice they had company until it was too late.  
  
"Harry, what in the world are you doing?"  
  
He'd turned just in time to see Ron standing just inside the door, his eyes almost popping out of his head in disbelief. Draco on the other hand had jumped up and hidden himself in the wardrobe. Great Harry'd thought to himself, just great. "What's it look like I was doing Ron. You tell me?"  
  
"Well Harry it looked like you were brushing that git Malfoy's hair for him."  
  
"What if I was, and his name is Draco as you well know."  
  
"But, but Harry, he's a Malfoy and a slytherin."  
  
"So, does that mean I can't do something nice for him then?"  
  
"Nice for him? Harry he left you lying on the hallway floor remember?"  
  
"I have a pair of paralized legs Ron, not amnesia. Anyway he's not himself right now. He needs me."  
  
At this point they both heard sobbing coming from within the wardrobe.  
  
Harry sighed. "Now see what you've done Ron, you've made him cry." Ron had gotten a pained look like Harry had just punched him in the stomach. "Please just go Ron, I'll owl you soon, I promise." After Ron left Harry made his way over to the wardrobe and knocked gently. "Draco, Draco, please come out." The door had opened a crack at first and then it had opened wider to reveal a tear streaked Draco, who had climbed into Harry's lap, and snuggled up to him. Gradually he'd calmed down and Harry had done his best to tuck him in for the night before going to bed himself. Next morning in the light of a new day he'd looked back on the previous evenings events and wondered just what he'd gotten himself into. 


	4. Worries & surprises

Thanks to all those who have critted my story so far. I appreciate the feedback. I'll try especially hard not to have it so fast paced in the future installments, and now on to part four.  
  
Worries  
  
Harry was worried. Soon he wold be leaving St. Mungo's. Who would take care of Draco then? He'd tried to discuss it with Ron, only to have him act like Harry was nuts.  
  
"Harry, why do you care? You've done so much for the little git already. Let the healers take care of him now. It's time to move on."  
  
It was good advice, but Harry knew that he couldn't follow it. He might be able to hide the truth from Ron, but he'd never be able to hide it from himself. He cared about Draco, maybe even loved him, and he couldn't just turn away.  
  
"I can't do that Ron. I can't really explain why, but I just can't dump him like a stray puppy or something." He was going to cry soon, he knew it, and he didn't care. He looked at his best friend for a moment, and was astounded by what he saw. Ron seemed to be completly non plussed.  
  
"Alright then, let me talk with my mum and dad, maybe something can be worked out through the ministry or something." With that Ron turned and left without so much as a backward glance.  
  
It was hard, but after Ron left Harry forced himself to relax. After all, he thought to himself, in a world where cars can fly anything might be possible.  
  
Though he had hoped that something might be worked out Harry was caught by surprise when Mr. and Mrs. Weasley came to pick up both him and Draco. He'd tried to thank them, but Mrs. Weasley had cut him off short.  
  
"With Charlie, Bill, George and Fred all out on their own we have plenty of room Harry dear. Now we've fixed up a room for the two of you on the ground floor so stairs won't be a problem and Dumbledore has hired a tutor to help you catch up with your studies."  
  
A tutor, for him, but not for Draco. That figured. The former slytherin bad boy had barely begun tying his own shoes again, and he still wouldn't talk to anyone. Not even to Harry whom he seemed to trust. Harry sighed. What he wouldn't give to hear Draco speak. He'd even be glad to be insulted by his former nemesis since it would mean Draco was talking. He'd come to care deeply for the petite blonde boy over the last few weeks, and seeing him like he was now caused a painless agony in Harry's heart. He didn't know if what he felt was love or just deep compassion, but Draco had roused feelings in him he hadn't known he possessed. 


	5. Recovery part 2

Harry was confused by the new feelings that Draco was arousing in him. He wanted to protect Draco from anything that might cause him harm, and more than that he wanted to make him happy. Was he in love? He'd had no experience in real, romantic love. True Cho had kissed him, once, but he'd never felt anything like what he now felt toward his Blonde room mate before. He needed guidance, and since he couldn't see himself asking Hermione for advice on something of this nature he decided to turn to the one other person he felt might be able to help him, Mrs. Weasley.  
  
Since Draco was taking his afternoon nap he went looking for her. He found her 15 minutes later busily tossing gnomes.  
  
"Ah, Mrs. Weasley could I talk with you for a minute."  
  
"Of course you can Harry, anytime. You know that." She looked at him and noted his troubled expression. "What's the matter Harry?"  
  
"Well, how do you, that is, when you like someone, but you don't know... what I mean to say is..."  
  
Molly Weasley chuckled to herself. She had thought this might happen ever since Ron had come home from St. Mungo's with the story of how Harry had been brushing that "git" Malfoy's hair. Add to that the fact that the Malfoy boy for some reason couldn't sleep peacefully unless Harry was in the room and it became even more likely. The room that she'd put them in was clean but small with room for only one bed and so they'd had to share it. She trusted Harry of course. He wouldn't take unfair advantage of the other boy. Anyway having them share a bed had given surprisingly good results. Harry had become more cheerful than she'd seen him in months, and young Mr. Malfoy was starting to talk again.  
  
"Well Harry I've always felt that where matters of the heart are concerned it's best to be honest with the other person. Of course you don't want to just blurt out how you feel either. It's very easy to scare the other person off if you move too quickly."  
  
"So how do I let him... I mean, that is...the other person know then?"  
  
Molly grinned. She had caught Harry's slip of the tongue. "So how long have you felt this way about young Malfoy?"  
  
Harry almost jumped out of his walking chair. "W-who said anything about Malfoy?"  
  
"It's alright to have feelings Harry. I've noticed how you look at him when you think no one is watching, and you've been calling him Draco for the past two months at least."  
  
"You mean you don't think it's sick or something?"  
  
"Harry dear love is never sick. It just is. The muggle world may not accept same sex love, and you may raise a few eyebrows in the wizarding world as well, but I will support you, as I'm sure will Arthur."  
  
"But, but Ron.."  
  
"Ron will accept the situation in time Harry. Just be patient with him."  
  
The rock in front of her began to ring. "You'd best go in now. He's awake and will be looking for you."  
  
Harry turned his walking chair round and headed back toward the house, and his love. 


	6. Draco

Draco felt totally lost. Malfoy's were supposed to exude an air of confidence and cold, but when he'd learned that Harry had been seriously hurt when he fell Draco had felt something totally unexpected. He'd always thought hurting Harry would make him happy, but instead he'd felt guilt. He had tried to rationalize it away by reminding himself that his nemesis had been the one at fault. After all hadn't he been the one to bump into Draco? But then came the thought of how he had left him lying helpless on the floor, and shame flooded over him. He'd tried everything he could think of to distract himself, but to no avail. He couldn't even escape into the world of dreams. The minute he closed his eyes he saw Harry lying on the floor, a look of fear in his eyes. In desperation he'd sought Pansy's advice. She had told him to apologize to the person he'd hurt. Apologize? To Potter? The idea was totally crazy, but by then he was ready to try anything. He couldn't eat or sleep he was so racked with guilt. So he'd gone to St. Mungo's, and tried unsuccessfully to tell Harry how sorry he was. He was leaving the hospital when everything suddenly went black.  
  
The next thing he remembered clearly was being held by someone who was gently stroking his back and calling him "Draco." The voice had been somehow familiar though he couldn't quite remember where from. It didn't matter. The voice was soothing, and made him feel safe somehow. After his visitor left he'd cried himself to sleep. Sometime after that an older man with a long white beard had come and taken him to another room. He had peeked out from behind the man and heard the voice again. It was his visitor.  
  
Draco, or so his visitor kept on calling him, realized this must be the other's room. He found that he liked being with this person, whose name he didn't know.  
  
It was two nights later that he learned his friend's name: Harry. They had had a visitor. A red haired boy whom Harry had called Ron. He had been so scared by the visitor's voice that he'd hidden in the first place he could think of. The wardrobe. Inside it had been dark and cool like... like what? Tears streamed down his face. He couldn't remember. It was then he'd heard the tapping and someone asking him to come out. He'd opened the door just a crack at first to make sure the mean visitor had left. Then had allowed himself to be comforted and put to bed.  
  
It was shortly after this that they had been taken from the big place they had been staying to a small house in the country. Harry and him had been greeted by a kindly looking lady who kept insisting they call her Molly. He felt a moment of panic when he saw the picture on the wall. He'd never forget that face if he lived to be a hundred. It was the mean visitor that had scared him. Harry had noticed his distress and promised him that he wouldn't let anyone hurt him.  
  
One night as they were getting ready for bed a name had popped into his head: Potter. Why did that name sound so familiar? He wished he could remember. Or did he? Molly was really nice to him and praised him when he did something well. Everything was fine, until he overheard Harry and Molly talking night before last.  
  
"I'm worried about Draco. He doesn't seem to remember anything of Hogwarts, or how we hated each other or anything."  
  
"You must be patient Harry. He's been through a lot since your accident, and it will take time for him to recover."  
  
Draco had snuck away without being seen and gone to their room. What accident? Who or what was Hogwarts? And how could he hate Harry? Harry was nice to him. Harry kept him safe. He loved Harry. 


	7. Ron gets a surprise

Author's note: Thanks to all those who have given such nice crits on this story so far. No one obliviated Draco's memory. He lost it for other reasons that will become clear as the story progresses. I can't say more now because I don't want to ruin the surprise. Aren't I mean. :)  
  
7. Ron  
  
He was in the kitchen eating one of Molly's homemade chocolate chip cookies when he heard the voice.  
  
"Malfoy! What are you doing here?"  
  
He turned to face the voice. It was the mean visitor that had scared him. What was his name again. Oh, yeah Harry had called him Ron. Why did he seem to hate Draco? Before he could ask what he'd done wrong Ron walked up to him and slapped him across the face, hard. His eyes filled with tears and he began to sob.  
  
"What is going on in here," Molly Weasley asked. First she saw her youngest son. Then she noticed the hand print that had appeared on Draco's face. "Ronald Weasley did you hit him. I require an answer young man."  
  
Ron blanched a bit, but he told his mother the truth. "Yes mum, I hit him."  
  
"Why? "  
  
"What do you mean mum. He's Draco Malfoy the bane of mine and Harry's existance. The one who calls Hermione a mudblood when he sees her at school."  
  
"There is no excuse for mistreating a guest in this house Ronald. Now I want you to tell Draco that you're sorry." She said handing Draco a tissue. "Here love dry your eyes love. He won't hit you again, I promise." She turned back toward her son. "Well Ron are you going to apologize to him, or do I call your father at work?"  
  
"I, I'm s-sorry Malfoy."  
  
Draco didn't think he looked particularly sorry, but he trusted Molly. Ron wouldn't hurt him again.  
  
When Ron reached his room he was in a really foul mood. They had been given a spring break from school and Harry had owled him that he would meet him at the burrow, but he'd failed to mention that Malfoy would also be there. He'd been surprised to see him sitting at the kitchen table having an afternoon snack, and when he'd broken down into tears Ron couldn't have been more shocked if Peeves had appeared in a cover story in the Daily Prophet about friendly ghosts. Had the whole world gone mad?  
  
He had a feeling that this would be a very long spring break. 


	8. Two hearts

Harry sat in a corner of the garden sobbing. He didn't know what to do anymore. His feelings were so mixed up that he hadn't been able to keep his mind on his studies. He had rationalized his feelings toward Draco at first, but after talking with Mrs. Weasley he knew that wouldn't work anymore. He loved Draco Malfoy. Acknowledging his feelings for the other boy hadn't made the problem any easier though. Rather the reverse. Draco wasn't himself at present, but sooner or later he would recover his memory and then the quiet, peaceful times they had shared of late would come to an end, because Malfoy hated him.  
  
"Harry, are you o.k.?"  
  
He turned toward the voice. "Ron! When? How?"  
  
"We got a short spring break and I thought I'd spend it with my best friend. Harry have you been crying? What's wrong?"  
  
He couldn't tell Ron the truth. "It's nothing Ron, really I'm fine."  
  
"Are you sure? Sometimes it helps...."  
  
"I said I'm fine Ron, now please just drop it."  
  
"Harry!"  
  
"Sorry Ron I just don't want to talk about it o.k.?  
  
Draco felt like his whole insides were breaking into tiny pieces. He'd gone looking for Harry and found him hugging that Ron character. Quietly, so as not to be seen he'd snuck back here to their room and begun to cry his heart out.  
  
"Draco, Draco love what's wrong?"  
  
He just continued crying while Mrs. Weasley gently gathered him into her arms and gently began to rock him.  
  
Molly Weasley was at a loss. It had taken several hours but in the end she'd been able to piece things together. Harry loved Draco and Draco loved Harry, but neither of them had as yet mustered the courage to tell the other how they felt. She couldn't see a way out of this problem, but maybe someone else could. Going to her writing desk she composed a short note and tied it to Errol's leg, all the while saying a prayer that he wouldn't get lost along the way. Now all she could do was wait, and hope. 


	9. First Steps

She sat in her kitchen waiting. At exactly 3 p.m. the next afternoon Dumbledore appeared in the hearth.  
  
"What seems to be the trouble Molly?"  
  
"Well Albus it's complicated. You see...." For the next fifteen minutes she filled him in on recent events reguarding Harry and Draco. When she finished she could almost swear that his eyes held a slight twinkle, almost as if he knew something she didn't.  
  
"Don't worry Molly everything will be fine, you'll see."  
  
"But Albus what if they hurt each other? What if.."  
  
"I don't believe there is much danger of that, but you're right to think this is a delicate matter. Where are they now?"  
  
"Well Harry went with Ron to Diagon Alley, and Draco is taking a nap. I don't believe he slept much last night. Poor dear."  
  
Half an hour found Dumbledore within a long corridor deep within the ministry of magic. It had taken very little time to convince Fudge to let him have access to the knowledge he sought and the normally sedate Headmaster of Hogwarts felt like he was walking on air. The items in his pocket would, he was sure, clear a few things up.  
  
Harry was sitting in a corner of the kitchen lightly dozing when Dumbledore arrived.  
  
"Professor Dumbledore. It's so good to see you sir." He moved his walking chair forward to greet his headmaster properly.  
  
"It's very good to see you too Harry. I can see that Molly's cooking agrees with you better than the fare at St. Mungo's."  
  
Harry laughed for the first time in what seemed like days. It was true. Food whether in a muggle hospital or St. Mungo's could never taste as good as one of Mrs. Weasley's home cooked meals.  
  
At that moment Molly came into the room, looked at Dumbledore, nodded and walked back out. "Wonder what that was all about," thought Harry.  
  
Just then Molly returned, leading a rather sleepy looking Draco by the hand. He froze when he saw Dumbledore and refused to come close to him. If Draco's actions bothered the older man he gave no sign of it, and just smiled.  
  
"Come here Mr. Malfoy," he said.  
  
Draco looked to Harry for guidance. "Go on Draco, he won't hurt you. I promise."  
  
Looking somewhat mollified Draco approached the old wizard, who gently placed a band of what looked to be brown cloth on the young boys head. Harry was puzzled. What was going on. His confusion was only increased when he saw Dumbledore place an identical band on his own head. Harry thought he saw Draco's eyes fill with longing and pain for an instant, but he couldn't be sure. Dumbledore removed the band from his own head and Draco gently slumped into the waiting arms of Mrs. Weasley who proceeded to put him to bed.  
  
"What's going on Professor? What happened to Draco just now? What..."  
  
"If you will please calm youself Harry I will try to explain. These (he said holding up the band he'd just been wearing), are Memory bands. They work somewhat similar to a pensive but are only used to help those who have suffered a mysterious memory loss like that which afflicts young Mr. Malfoy."  
  
"Oh. So does that mean you know why he lost his memory now?"  
  
"Yes Harry that is exactly what I mean. Young Mr. Malfoy seems to have suffered what muggle science calls a feuge state. Seeing the puzzlement on Harry's face he continued. "He faced a very painful experience that his mind couldn't deal with and so he blanked out his memory in an attempt to forget about it."  
  
"What memory could be that painful professor."  
  
Dumbledore knew that much would depend upon how he answered the boy in front of him. "He fell in love with someone who he didn't know how to approach. He'd loved this person for years never daring to believe they might feel the same way about him. Then he almost lost them in an accident. He felt guilty and didn't know how to express that guilt."  
  
"So he chose to hide from it?"  
  
"Yes Harry he did."  
  
"Who was the person professor?"  
  
"You Harry, you."  
  
Harry was stunned. Malfoy who had hated him (or was that all an act?) loved him? It couldn't be. He couldn't possibly be that lucky. Then it hit him. Draco still had amnesia. He couldn't possibly love Harry now. Tears began to fall from his eyes.  
  
"What's the matter Harry?"  
  
"H-he's still got amnesia professor. How can he possibly love me."  
  
"Harry look at me." Harry did. "He doesn't have amnesia anymore Harry. The bands disolve the blockage in a controlled way. He's still very fragile at the moment, but by morning he should be back to normal.  
  
Harry barely heard him, he was so happy. Maybe there was still a chance he could tell Draco how he felt after all. Maybe.... He dozed in his chair and barely felt someone lift him from it and place him in bed. He rolled over and went back to sleep. 


	10. Morning

Draco didn't know what to make of the situation. One minute he'd been leaving St. Mungo's and the next he was waking up in a strange bed in an equally strange room. That had been a bit of a surprise, but what had really shocked him was his discovery that he wasn't alone. Lying next to him in the bed, his eyes still closed in sleep had been none other than Potter himself. He was still trying to puzzle the situation out when the door opened and a young red haired girl poked her head in the room.  
  
"Oh, good you're awake. Mum said you might be. Breakfast is on the table. You'll find some clean robes in that chest," she said pointing to a heavy looking box at the foot of the bed. "By the way, since you're awake could you wake Harry?" Without waiting for a response she had quietly closed the door again.  
  
"What in Merlin's beard is going on!"  
  
"It's not necessary to shout Draco."  
  
He turned toward the voice. Potter was sitting up in the bed and seemed to be smiling at him. Why was that? Hey wait a minute did he just call me Draco? "I wasn't talking to you Potter," he spat out. The smile vanished in an instant and a look of sadness took its place. He felt guilt raise its unwanted head within him again. What was wrong with him? He dressed in silence all the while keeping an eye on his nemesis who was trying to get out of bed. At the last minute Potter seemed to lose his grip and started to fall. Draco caught him just in time and lowered him gently into the walking chair next to the bed.  
  
"T-thanks Draco."  
  
Draco felt a sudden warmth in his chest and it was all he could do to stumble out a you're welcome in return. What was happening to him?  
  
As soon as he left the room Draco knew where he must be. From all the pictures of red haired children hanging on the walls it had to be the weasels family home. All through breakfast he could feel Weasley's eyes shooting daggers at him, and wondered what his problem was. He hadn't asked to be brought here after all. If he had a choice he'd rather be at his own family home, but that had been taken by the ministry when his father was thrown into Askaban and his mother had vanished shortly thereafter. No doubt fearing she too would be sent to the wizards prison. He tried to put up a brave front, but inside he was totally shattered. The fact that Mrs. Weasley was so kind to him didn't help matters any. If anythng it made things worse. He sighed. It was going to be a very long day. 


	11. Confessions

Just a short note of thanks to all those who have critiqued the chapters of this story so far. I really do appreciate it and I'm glad that so many people seem to enjoy my humble efforts at writing this fan fiction. I read them all. Don't worry about the fact that Harry and Draco aren't together quite yet, I promise they will be before the story is over. Thanks again for all the crits.  
  
Harry was confused. Dumbledore had told him that Draco's memory would be back in the morning and that knowledge had made him so happy he'd hardly been able to sleep, but the first words out of Draco's mouth hadn't been words of love but of apparent scorn. Had Dumbledore been wrong about everything? Was the fact that Draco seemed to have his memory back just a coincidence? He felt a tear begin working its way down his right cheek. Everything seemed to be turning to dust just when he thought he would finally have some happiness in his life. More tears fell.  
  
"Harry?"  
  
He looked up into the eyes of his oldest friend. "Harry what's wrong? Why are you crying?" Ron was one of the few constants in his life. He'd always stood by Harry no matter what the problem, but could he, would he stand by him now?  
  
"N-nothing is wrong Ron. Please, leave me alone."  
  
"Don't give me that line of bull Harry. Something is wrong and I'm not leaving til you tell me what it is."  
  
Harry sighed. He knew that Ron would be as good as his word. Still, perhaps he could tell him without going into too much detail.  
  
"W-what would you do if you liked someone and thought they liked you too, but then they seemed not to like you like you thought they did?"  
  
"Come again?"  
  
"I said..."  
  
"Please Harry I heard you the first time. I just wanted to make sure I heard you right. Truthfully mate I'd just tell the person how I felt. I mean what's the worst that can happen? Even if it turns out they don't feel the same way at least you've made the effort and know where you stand."  
  
"Thanks Ron."  
  
"Anytime Harry." They shared a brief platonic hug. "It's almost time for lunch, you coming?"  
  
"In a minute. I have to take care of something first."  
  
"Ok, see ya in a few minutes then." As soon as he was certain that Ron had left he went looking for Draco. He found the slim bodied Slytherin sitting under a tree in a corner of the garden.  
  
"What do you want Potter?"  
  
"I need to talk with you Draco. You see..." Though he did his best to explain his feelings to the other boy he found it difficult to tell how well he was stating his case. Draco had a talent for hiding his emotions behind a mask of indifference.  
  
"Y-you love me?"  
  
"Yes Draco with all my heart." There was a moment of silence betweeen them during which you could have heard a pin drop, and then without warning Harry found himself with an armful of blonde haird Slytherin.  
  
"I love you too Harry," Draco said just before he kissed him. So intent were they on their new relationship they they never noticed that they had an audience. Ron's mother had sent him back out to find the two boys so they could have their lunch. Since he cared about Harry's health he didn't argue the point, though he didn't care one way or the other if that git Malfoy had his lunch or not. He'd seen Harry moving his walking chair toward the corner of the garden earlier so he had gone in the same direction. He'd found them just as they were sharing their first kiss. He couldn't believe it. Harry kissing Malfoy? That wasn't possible. Harry must be under some sort of spell. In truth he knew that Draco didn't have his wand with him, but something wasn't right, and he was going to fix it. 


	12. Plotting

Ron just couldn't believe it. Harry Potter, his best friend since first term had kissed Draco Malfoy the Slytherin bad boy right in front of him. Of course Harry hadn't known that Ron was there at the time, but still he felt betrayed. Thinking it over he had come to the realization that Harry couldn't be under an ordinary spell, but then what was it? Harry couldn't have done it of his own free will, and no one had come to arrest Malfoy for using the Imperious curse, so what could it be? Hermione would probably be able to tell him, but she was with her parents for the break and therefore unreachable. Who else was left? Dumbledore? Nah, though the older wizard was very wise Ron couldn't see himself confiding his worries to him. He sighed. There was no other option. He would have to get Malfoy alone somehow and confront him. But how? In his present state Harry had become very protective toward the slimy git. Whatever Malfoy had done it was undoubtably very powerful. Even his parents were acting oddly now he thought about it. The first night he was home he'd slapped Malfoy hard across the face and his mother had jumped all over him about it. She had even forced him to tell Malfoy he was sorry even though he didn't feel sorry.  
  
"Hey Ron, what's up?"  
  
He turned to see his best friend coming towards him, a smile on his face. He looks happy, Ron thought to himself, but it's probably part of whatever spell Malfoy has him under. "Hi Harry, not much really. Wanna go to Diagon Alley this afternoon? Fred and George have been waiting to give you the grand tour of their new store."  
  
"Sure thing, just let me get Draco." Harry hurried off.  
  
Draco. Always Draco. What had happened to calling him Malfoy? He sighed. Harry wasn't responsible for his actions. Of that he was sure. He'd have to find an excuse to search Harry's belongings. There had to be something in there that would explain what was going on. The problem of course was how to do it? He couldn't just walk in, open Harry's trunk and start pawing through stuff. Or could he? A plan started to form in his mind. Yes, yes it might just work. 


	13. Searching

He just didn't get it. He'd been sure that Harry must have some sort of charm or talisman among his belongings that would account for his recent behaviour, but though he'd been looking through Harry's stuff for the better part of half an hour he hadn't found a thing that was out of place. He sighed. There was no choice then, he'd have to confront Harry, and soon. If he waited much longer he might wake up one morning to find them picking out wall paper patterns or something. He put everything back in the trunk and turned to leave the room, only to find Harry looking at him an angry glint in his emerald eyes.  
  
"Harry I..."  
  
"Just what do you think you're doing Ron? Did I forget giving you permission to rummage through my belongings perhaps? Or did someone switch trunks on us?"  
  
"Harry, please let me explain."  
  
"Fine. I'd like to hear you explain away your invasion of my privacy, but it had better be good."  
  
Ron could feel himself blushing. He hated getting caught, and the fact that it was Harry who had caught him only made it worse. "Well, the thing is you see..." The look of anger on Harry's face gradually melted away to be replaced by one of amusement.  
  
"So you think that Draco has me under a spell huh. That's rich Ron, it really is. Now please just listen to me for a minute. There is no spell on me Ron. I love Draco plain and simple. I do appreciate you were only trying to look out for me, and I hope we can still be friends but I'm not prepared to give him up."  
  
"I suppose you're going to tell me he feels the same way."  
  
"That's right Weasley I do."  
  
They turned to see Draco Malfoy standing in the doorway a smirk on his face. "So you actually thought I had him under a spell huh. I guess that proves that you're an idiot, a loyal idiot that is. We may never like each other Weasley but I'm willing to declare a truce if you are." He held out his hand to Ron.  
  
Ron couldn't believe it. Draco Malfoy the bane of their existance since their first year was actually holding out the olive branch. He didn't entirely trust the ferret, but from the look on Harry's face it would make him happy and so he took Malfoy by the hand.  
  
"Truce?"  
  
"Truce." And so an uneasy peace was declaired between them. Heaven only knew what Hermione would think of the new arrangement. 


	14. A surprise

Note: I'm glad that so many people seem to be enjoying my little story. Sorry the chapters seem a bit short. I tend more toward writing short fiction and it shows in my longer stories I guess. Anyway the little twists and turns aren't over quite yet. hehehehe.  
  
Chapter 14: A surprise  
Ron's thoughts were in turmoil. On one hand he'd never seen Harry looking quite so happy before, but then he'd catch Malfoy grinning and his temper would threaten to boil over. To make matters worse when he owled Hermione (after getting Harry's ok) he got a very nasty shock. She actually seemed to approve of Harry's choice. Seemed to think that under the circumstances Malfoy might give their friend some needed stablity. He hadn't known how to answer that and so he hadn't written back to her. As spring break had been almost over by that time she hadn't seemed to notice. Now they were all back at school, even Malfoy. Ron gritted his teeth. The fact was that even though he'd publicly agreed to a truce he still didn't trust the little ferret. Dumbledore had visited the burrow several times during the break but Ron hadn't felt able to confide his feelings to the old wizard. If he did that sooner or later it would reach Harry's ears and then there would be hell to pay. He didn't feel comfortable talking to his parents for the same reason. That left just one person he might be able to talk to. He surpressed a shudder as he made his way through the dungeons and up to a door with a portrait of a silver serpent on its surface.  
  
The snake glared at him and then spoke. "Password?"  
  
"I. I don't know the password. Could you please tell the professor that I need to speak to him?"  
  
"Very well. Wait here." The snake moved out of sight. A moment later the door swung open revealing the figure of professor Snape.  
  
"Weasley, what do you want?"  
  
Ron forced himself not to turn pale. "I need to talk to you professor. I have a problem." It was almost two hours later when he left the potion master's office, a tiny vial in his pocket. The hard part was done. Or was it? After all he still had to find a way to get Harry to drink it. He sighed. 


End file.
